I've got a fever of 103! (or Love is A Chemical Thing)
by alwaysthere39
Summary: B&B have some well-deserved time alone after their baby duck leaves the nest. What will they get up to? Multi-chapter story with a dirty ending! refernces to different seasons. :) enjoy!


This chapter is, later in the second chap, PURE SMUT. Got a little carried away while writing B&B yesterday, so I HAD to write another piece. heh.

Well, the song for this one is "Tell me something Good" by Pink. A raunchy, honest tune. ;)

Well, this chapter is set after Sweets moves out of B&B's house. Well, naturally, they had to do something...

- nn -

ARGH THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP LAST WEEK BUT MY LAPTOP DIED.

So people of the internet, this is longer than it intended to be, but also definitely **more smutty**. A high 21 alert. Do not get caught by the_ boss, girlfriend, boyfriend or mom reading this._ oh, and I have **another story up**. It's called **Escape**, and it's about Brennan and Booth's gap year from crime fighting.

that is all. Enjoy.

* * *

**WARNING: Inappropriate R21 scene ahead. Proceed at own risk, and try not to read this at work. ;)**

* * *

"I _DID NOT_ see that coming." Booth couldn't believe the kid's luck. Two_ sexy FEMALE psychology majors_ just picked Sweets up at their house. And called them _Sweets' parents. __**OUCH. **_Booth would rather get shot before he admitted it, but he kind of missed having the brainy kid around.

He must have looked a little_ too_ grumpy because Brennan suddenly turned to him. "I'll miss Sweets too, but it is a socially accepted norm that a single male should not rely on his paired peers after obtaining a certain social status. Plus, it's good that he's** clearly** going to have a lot of sexual intercourse now that he's over Daisy, so we're just going to be in the way." She let out a small sigh, then made a face. "Do we look_ old enough_ to be Sweet's biological parents?"

"I'm sure that's just a bad assumption on their part, Bones. You look gorgeously young to me!" Booth hastily answered. "I just wished that I got to his movie collection before he left. Now it's back to_ Discovery channel and sports_."

An idea suddenly struck Booth. Well, now that they had their house back, doing what he thought of next was finally possible. He strode over to the kitchen fridge, and pulled out two beers.

Brennan, confused by Booth's attitude shift from dejected to somewhat mysterious now, watched him curiously from her spot on the couch.

Booth smirked as he grabbed two beers from the fridge, and a small ice bucket from the freezer. He read about this trick in one of those female magazines Angela gave Brennan, that Brennan just leaves on her desk. Booth had been dying to see if this little thing actually worked, but with Sweets around, hanky panky of the exploring kind seemed like a taboo. Now with the baby duck gone, he **couldn't** wait.

"Christine's just gone to sleep right? That means we got like six hours of pure undisturbed time, right?" Booth's grin was infectious. Brennan could help her reaction. She was now beaming along with her partner, for absolutely no reason. She mentally sought a reason for his behavior but so far her search was coming up empty.

Booth stuck the beers into the ice and set the bucket down on the coffee table. Brennan immediately scooted over to favorite FBI agent. The warmth from their bodies pressed them closer together in the cold night, despite the impressive log fire burning merrily in the brick fireplace. Both grew quiet as they remembered one year ago, they were sitting together on a different couch, in a different place.

**_- flashback -_**

"Booth,_ what_ are you doing?" Brennan watched as her partner lit a small scrap of paper into smoke. They were on Booth's couch in his cramped apartment, having an after-case bottle of beer. "Why are you burning paper for, Booth?"

"Well, Bones. I'm sending my wishes to the universe." He assumed a reverential pose, which earned him a ridiculous expression on Brennan's face. "See, you write whatever you want here..." Brennan watched seriously as her partner scribbled a line on to the small scrap. "Hey! No peeking Bones!"

"I didn't know they had to be_ kept a secret_ for them to be actualized, Booth." Brennan retorted, amused at her partner's childlike faith. "Then you simply burn them? Isn't there some sort of ritual you should be doing?"

"Bones,** this** is the ritual." Booth shot Brennan a pointed gaze. "So you close your eyes, wish with all your heart, and then you send it to be one with the universe." Booth's reverential tone earned him a few snorts and eye-rolls from Brennan.

"Well, you never know Bones. Try it. Hmm, why don't we both write a time, anytime, that we'll be ready to move on, and we burn it and see?"

This earned him a rather doubtful scrowl. "You can't be_ seriously contemplating_ such an experiment, Booth! The variables are not even catalogued and the conditions can never be controlled " Brennan started an argument. Booth lifted both his palms out in a placating gesture.

"well, if it works for real, **then** you'll know right?" He reasoned cautiously. "If it doesn't, nobody gets hurt..." His words stopped Brennan. At first she was sure he was just trying anything to get her to believe in the 'ritual', but something in his tone reached out to her. She mentally weighed the objectives again, and finally relented. Booth's eyes lit up.

"Okay, Bones, you get a tiny scrap, and I'll get one..." Booth was quickly handing his partner pen and paper before she could change her mind. "We both write the time down... Remember,** no peeking**!" Brennan thought for a moment, and quickly scribbled something, smiling smugly. Booth watched her, and pondered his answer for a moment, then wrote his carefully. "Okay, here's the lighter... Don't burn your fingers, so let go once it catches fire, all right?"

"Please, Booth, I'm _perfectly capable_ of burning paper safely." Brennan teased. Together, they touched their answers to the blue-orange flame of the silver Zippo, and watched as the papers disappeared into grey smoke.

The silence afterwards was tense, as if that _simple act_ had already started the universe conspiring. Brennan stared at the space, where the smoke had just been moments ago. She was startled by a loud burp. "Booth! That's impolite!"

**_- end flashback -_**

"Hey Booth? I never get to know what you rode on that scrap of paper last year..." Brennan murmured. She felt Booth tense up at her question and she turned her face toward him. "How do I know the experiment was a success if I don't know all the variables?"

"Well... ahh... I kind of wrote a _very vague_ answer Bones..." Booth blushed furiously. "I mean, I was trying to **prove a point** there, but I didn't write down a date..." He grinned sheepishly.

"Well, Booth, a time doesn't have to be a _specific_ date right? I didn't write down a date either!" Brennan smirked. Booth's eyes went wide, then narrowed down to an accusing look. "You didn't? Well, for fun, let's text each other our answers, and see if we got them right...? And _no cheating_ this time!"

The couple lunged for their phones on the coffee table, and keyed in their answers. "One, two, three..." Two beeps came from two different cell phones, and **Brennan couldn't believe her eyes**...

* * *

Sorry! the second half's coming, and I apologize that there's nothing dirty yet, but I will make it up! Certain parts still have to be fleshed out (pun intended!). I wouldn't give you guys half-baked fantasies, and I'm sure you wouldn't want my nonsensical ramblings either! So please, hold on until I've gotten it sorted! (Which takes longer if you don't have a personal laptop...)

So see you next week! Oh, and bring a beer! ;)


End file.
